Left-handed Singer
by AliceUnderSkies13
Summary: Len Kagamine is sick of the Vocaloids, so he decides to make his own band. Now accepting OC's.


**A/N: Hello! I have officially decided to rewrite this ^^. Mainly because of **Catatonic Inspiration** and how much she loved this story...but also because I just want to write another Vocaloid story and I would love to see what OC's you guys can come up with. So this little intro is pretty similar to the intro in the old story (but who honestly remembers that one? haha) except for sentence structure, word choice, etc. This is just a prologue, I want to make future chapters (if people want me to continue lol) considerably longer than this.**

**Here are the rules:**

**Just fill out the OC form provided at the end of this chapter. Easy as Pie. Please, only one OC per person. I will be accepting 6 OC's for the main cast. Other OC's may be selected and turned into side characters, who knows! Just think of an awesome character, fill out the form, and see what happens. I don't have a deadline yet...but I'll think of one soon.**

**Oh, and another thing. I want to make this story completely unlike the last one, so give me whatever character you think of, no matter how wacky or abnormal haha. The genre really isn't set yet (besides the angst part), and it could incorporate fantasy or supernatural themes...just saying ;).**

**So, create away! Enjoy the prologue, submit and OC, and if you just want to be a reader and not submit, drop a review if you can.**

**-Alice :)**

* * *

Empty.

Thoughtless.

Humiliated.

That's where Len Kagamine finds himself the morning after the concert. Sitting at the table inside the tour bus, leaning on one elbow. Blue eyes stuck on the window, on the smudged fingerprints and jewel dragonflies atop the glass. Two of them are mating, how lovely. How frickin' lovely. Len rolls his eyes and slams his fist against the table. To be out there, away from all of these arrogant assholes and damn divas. To be free, jeweled dragonflies sleeping on green leaves. To be any of that would be…awesome. Because right now is silent and awkward and tense.

Pieces of crumpled paper scattered all over the floor, shards of broken glass and shattered CD's. The tour bus is a wreck. Cracked dishes and mangled forks, torn-up sheets as if a tiger had been set loose. Everything that could be on the floor is there. Bottles of Smirnoff, the vanilla vodka kind that feels like satin lace down his throat. Clothes from Gucci and Top Shop and Prada, all the places he hates. Picture frames filled with smiling faces and golden records.

Rin, the bassist and backup singer, walks in, glass crackling beneath her socks. She looks at Len. Other people look at Len. There's five of them, including Len and the bassist. The lead vocalist, Miku, is sitting on the lower bunk bed, her legs drawn up to her chest, the guitarist named Kaito is leaning against a wall, and Gumi, the drummer, is on the floor. Right next to the picture frames. Cracked gold, ripped sepia. They all stare at Len, their lead guitarist. Eyes wide. Eyes swirling.

Blinds misshapen, the filtered light looks jagged on the floor.

Rin stares at the leather jacket, the cotton shirt. Anything but Len's face. "I know I already asked you last night, but why did you get so mad? You didn't have to trash our tour bus."

He lights a cigarette. "You know why."

"Because you got embarrassed." Kaito's voice is so loud. "You screwed up your solo and so you took it out on us."

Len jumps to his feet. "You guys were screaming at me! I already told you I was sorry, ok? So I missed a few notes, whatever…"

Kaito kicks a picture frame. Shattering like fake diamonds. "It's not whatever! You threw the entire band off! We noticed, the audience noticed, it's already on the internet!" Next to Len, Kaito is a giant. "And then you come in here and flip out on us 'cause we have the nerve to call you out! Stop acting like a baby, Len!"

"Just cut me some slack! You know I've been going through stuff, can't you just give me a break?"

"You've been 'going through stuff' for over a month now. Just get over it already!" The minute he says it, he wants to rip out his vocal chords. Take a step back, his hands shaking.

Len is perfectly still. Heart hitting his ribs so hard they hurt. Hurt like hell. And his head, oh God, it's racing. Who does Kaito think he is?

The other band members gasp. Rin rocking on her heels, Gumi covering her face with both hands.

Miku's fingers brush the shaking hand. "Kaito…"

"I, uh, I didn't mean that, Len. Sorry, you know I would never—"

"Save your breath." He's at the door, ready to grab the handle.

"Where are you going?"

"Away from you, Rin. Away from all you people. I'm sick of this, being criticized all the time, being yelled at, the pressure, the looks, everything. I'm just sick of it."

"Len, wait!"

"Sorry, Gumi."

And the door opens.

This has been a long time coming, his eventual departure from the band. After everything that has happened, he's just sick of it. The door closing behind him; Gumi's green eyes fading like lamplights. Len turns his head. He can't bear to look at her.

And now here he is, standing on the brink of an unknown future. His heart racing, his mind turning faster and faster. There is something he could do, something he has been contemplating for a while. But with his reputation and the memories, those damn memories that haunt him every night, it would be near impossible. But he can still try.

_Yes, maybe I can._

His brain picks up, thoughts intermingling, musical creativity running over…

When the sunlight flourishes over the horizon like a bloody eye, nightmares crawl into your chest, making it hard to breathe. Cracking and crumbling dreams filled with the absence of life, all the population disappearing as you plug your ears. Ears are ringing, ear are ringing. Don't stop. Don't stop. Just leap into the nuclear reactor. Side effects may include: hallucinations, head trauma, flashbacks, and disorientation. But ignore these warnings and jump, jump with arms wide and eyes closed. Fall into the core of your impossible temptations, the light fading behind you. Inhale the darkness, and live.

_Yes…I'll show them, I'll make my own band…_

* * *

**Here it is, the Almighty OC Form...just kidding, it's just a regular OC form xD. Fill it all the way out if you want to submit an OC!**

Basics Details-

Full name:

Nickname (something their friends would call them, optional):

Age:

Birthday:

Basic Appearance-

Hair:

Eyes:

Appearance (Height, weight, skin tone... anything you think is relevant):

Gender:

Sexuality:

Typical Clothing:

Other characteristics (Does the character have any piercings, glasses, tattoos…):

Nationality:

Hometown:

Current location:

Bio-

Personality:

Past (briefly please. I don't want a huge block of writing):

Family:

Occupation (if any):

Music Abilities-

Preferred instrument (if any):

Strongest musical ability:

Weakest musical ability:

Favorite kind of music:

Past when it comes to music (like how did they get into it, etc):

Extras-

Likes (two or three):

Dislikes:

Skills:

Fears:

Their view on love:


End file.
